Episode 5419 (13th January 2003)
Plot Richard realises that he has no option but to kill Maxine too. He bludgeons Maxine to death with the crowbar as she tries to run. He then makes a mess of the room to look like a burglary that's gone wrong. He steals a few items which he then plants on Ade back in the squat. He returns Ade's clothes and disposes of the empty vodka bottle in a bin at the back of the Rovers. Richard arrives back at the pub. Nobody has noticed his absence. Steve and Dev leave the party to have a chat about the business. Tracy and Karen interrupt them and start bitching at each other. Todd and Sarah start going out with each other again. Todd is delighted. Ashley is ready to leave the party but Richard, knowing what he's about to go home to, buys him another drink. After talking about the future with Richard and Gail, he goes to join Maxine at home. Richard is pensive. Norris goes home to No.3. Ashley arrives home and discovers the carnage. He is devastated and cradles Maxine to him. Norris comes round wondering where Emily has got to. He takes in the horror before him and phones for an ambulance. Norris goes to get Fred and Doreen from the pub. They are both horrified when they see the bodies of Maxine and Emily. The ambulance turns up and takes Emily and Maxine away. Emily is still alive. Maxine is dead. The police arrest Ashley and take him to the station for questioning as he's covered in blood from Maxine and he was first at the scene. Shelley sacks Tracy for being lazy and helping herself to drinks. Richard is horrified when he sees that Emily is still alive. Cast Regular cast *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale Guest cast *PC Glaister - Robert Lawrenson *PC Lathom - Adam Johnson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *18 Victoria Street - Empty shop unit Notes *This episode features the death of Maxine Peacock and the final appearance of Tracy Shaw in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Richard covers his tracks, a death causes shock among the Street's residents. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,500,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Richard Hillman: "'You should have stayed at the party, Maxine..." Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD